1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to power supplies and, more specifically, the present invention relates to the control of a switch in a switching power supply.
2. Background
In known switching power supplies, a switch is switched on and off to regulate the power that is delivered to an output of the power supply from an input of the power supply in response to a control signal. The control signal is a feedback signal that regulates the output. There is typically a one-to-one correspondence between the value of the feedback signal and the desired conduction time of the switch. Thus, for a given set of operating conditions, the value of the feedback signal alone determines the conduction time of the switch.
In a known power supply where the conduction time of the switch responds only to the feedback signal, any disturbance in the operation of the power supply must propagate through the system until the disturbance appears in the feedback signal before the switch can respond. The feedback circuit is usually slow to respond because it is designed to regulate the average value of an output over many switching periods. Therefore, transient events such as start-up can cause undesirable deviations in voltage and current within the power supply before the control circuit can establish the desired steady state conditions.